All The Difference
This is the seventh episode of Survivor: Turkey Challenges Immunity Challenge: Get A Grip The castaways must hang onto a pole as long as they can. The last person left hanging without touching the ground wins immunity. Winner: Alf Dixon Story Night 18 Bazid returns from Tribal and instead of returning in a happy mood, Barbie calls out Jessi for what she said at Tribal. Jessi states she said what she said to ensure no one flipped. Barbie calls Jessi full of herself, saying she could have handled things differently. Day 19 In the morning, Max and Baron go to treemail together. They discuss how comfortable Nick and Jessi have gotten and how they need to be taken out soon. They see that treemail announces the merge. They bring the mail back and the five agree to put aside their differences and take Idir out. Bazid arrives at the Idir camp with a crate of supplies and a key. Alf unlocks the crate and reveals ten purple buffs, a purple flag, and a picnic. As they feast, Nick suggests they talk about tribe names. Tyler suggests Pelana, which is positively received by the tribe. The two tribes finish the feast and begin to work on the flag. After the flag is finished, the two tribes keep to themselves. They barely interact with each other unless it is for rice or beans. Sam jokes that there would be more awkwardness after the first Tribal, which Casey finds amusing. At the beach, the former Bazid talk about who they can possibly target. Barbie brings up Alf's challenge strength as something that can hurt them going forward. Baron agrees, but also brings up how well liked both Tyler and Casey are within their group, saying they should be possible back ups. The five agree and disperse. Meanwhile, the five Idir are also coming up with target ideas. Sam suggests Jessi, due to her being the oldest of the five Bazid and will least likely get the idol, and the other four agree. Day 20 Early in the morning, Alf and Tyler get up and decide to go out to fish. While out on the water, the two talk strategy. Tyler worries about someone on Bazid possibly giving Jessi the idol and suggests they put the votes on one of the men. Alf, however, believes the four younger members are with each other and Jessi is just along for the ride. Later, all five Bazid's go off on their own to talk strategy. Casey notices them and follows them. Casey hides as she listens to the Bazid's talk strategy. The five agree that if Alf wins immunity, they would vote Tyler. Casey then leaves but is unknowingly seen by Max. Max tells the other five what he saw and says Casey will tell the others who they are voting for and suggests changing the vote to Casey if Alf wins. The five agree. Day 21 The merged tribe meet Jeff for their first individual immunity challenge of the season. Tyler gives back the tribal idol as Jeff reveals the immunity necklace. Five minutes into the challenge, Baron is the first one out as he slowly slides down the pole. The next person out is Nick after fifteen minutes. Everyone else stays on for another hour. Gerda slowly moves down the poll and steps off, citing pain in her feet. Jessi is the next out, leaving Alf, Tyler, Casey and Sam from Idir and Max and Barbie from Bazid. Tyler drops out next after an hour and a half and is followed by Casey. Sam drops out, no longer able to stand the pain and Barbie follows, leaving Sam and Alf. Both begin to slide down slowly but Sam soon loses her grip and falls, winning Alf immunity. The tribe returns from the challenge and congratulate Alf on his immunity win. After the congratulations are done, the tribes split off into their respective alliances. The former Idir agree to stay the course and vote out Jessi. Gerda states that she doesn't think anyone from Bazid has the idol, so it would be smooth sailing to the final five for them. Meanwhile, the Bazid people debate between Tyler and Casey. Max states they should vote out Casey, as she knows about Tyler being a possibility. The other four agree. Baron then suggests Nick use the idol on him, saying they could vote him for being a physical threat. Nick disagrees, saying they could vote Jessi as she could be seen as the only one who wouldn't get the idol. At TC, Alf jokes about how awkward camp life has been and how it will become even more awkward after the vote. Everyone else agrees, saying the vote is the deciding factor on which tribe goes to the end. Baron states he feels vulnerable, as he feels like he is a physical threat. Jeff then brings up how Baron was the first out of the challenge, but Baron stays firm in his belief he is a physical threat. The tribe is then called to vote. When Jeff returns, Nick stands up and plays his idol on Jessi. The Idir tribe begins to panic and Gerda tells Sam to play her idol. Sam stands up and Casey mouths the name 'Tyler.' Sam states she is playing the idol on Tyler and sits back down. Jeff then pulls out five Jessi votes, which are all negated. Jeff then pulls out the sixth vote, which is for Casey. Casey digs her face in her hands as Jeff pulls out two more Casey votes, sending her to the jury. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Idol mayhen commences! * Nick becomes target #1. * An unlikely duo forms. Author's Notes Category:Tiernan420's fanon Category:Survivor: Turkey